


Love And Acceptance

by Thinker90



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: Leia is visited by a mysterious Force Ghost three times in her life.





	Love And Acceptance

1.

Her son is just a few hours old when she feels the Force swell in her room. She is at first alarmed, but soon a wave of such love washes over her, Leia almost weeps from it. A light blue figure stands over Ben’s crib. The figure is a woman, long hair, rough spun clothes and a weathered face. She walks over a places a soft kiss on Leia’s forehead.

“Such a beautiful child, just like his mother.” She whispers before fading away.

2.

The second time she is visited by the spectre, the Force is filed with sorrow, and she is not sure who it belongs to. All her fears for Ben have come true he has fallen to the Dark, and she could not prevent it. He has committed a heinous act, the least of which is trying to murder her beloved brother. Her family is shattered. Luke has exiled himself, filled with bitter self-loathing. Han, gone after one argument too many, running away like the coward he was never supposed to be. Leia is alone. All alone.

“Child.” 

The woman is there, gazes with so much love, such understanding, Leia bursts into tears, overwhelmed by the unconditional acceptance. She feels the hug the figure gives her.  
“Always, dear one.” One of sand and the passing of twin suns and of unbroken bonds.

3.

She is old now. A woman past her prime, the fighting fires all but burnt out. Burdened by too many regrets. Kylo Ren, her Ben, has killed his father. He has shattered her Resistance. Her son has destroyed all hope she has in him. Luke, her other half has joined the Force. She senses it will it be long before she follows. Her time draws near. It starts slowly, but Leia recognises the way the force is swirling, its ebbs and flows. It hasn’t changed. Love. Acceptance. And something new. Something almost foreign to her. Unshakeable belief. She’s not felt belief in herself for a while now.   
“Child, why do you give up? Trust in the Force, he will come back to you.” The woman gives a soft smile, crinkling her tired features.  
“How? How can you know this?” Leia cries out, desperate. She can’t afford to give her heart out to hope.

“Because my son came back for me. Child of my child, my son’s blood runs through his veins. That is how I know.”


End file.
